Archdemons
Archdemons, better known as Demon Lords, are a unique breed of demon created by the Beast himself. As such, Archdemons were among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Archdemons had near-absolute knowledge and awareness of everything. *'Demonic Possession' - Archdemons could only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; they don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - Archdemons could move matter with their mind. *'Invulnerability' - Archdemons could not be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. *'Immunity' - Archdemons were immune to several demonic weaknesses, they was immune to exorcism, salt, iron, holy water, demon-killing knife, the colt and was able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Archdemons could exert or apply extreme amounts of force to people and objects. They could overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death or the Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Archdemons need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they were self-sufficient. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Archdemons could cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Archdemons could cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping their fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons could manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Archdemons could vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Archdemons could transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping their fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Archdemons could erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He could also show their or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Archdemons could manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, they can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Archdemons aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Weather Manipulation' - Archdemons were capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Archdemons had the power to create seismic activity. One broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In they disembodied smoke state, they could fly. *'White Light' - Archdemons could blast basically anything into oblivion with white energy. This power could also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Precognition' - Archdemons could see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture. Weaknesses Archdemons possessed very few weaknesses and were immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Archdemons' vessels, except Pazuzu's and possibly Dagon's, could be destroyed by holy fire. Contact with holy fire could temporarily banish and damage Pazuzu's vessel. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death could kill them. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God could kill them. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill them. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill them. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons could be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons could be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons could be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain was able to kill them. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe could kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Known Archdemons *Azazel (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Barbas (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Pazuzu (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Dagon (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Revan (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Saroth (deceased) - He was one of the original archdemons. *Mephistopheles - He is one of the original archdemons and last remaining one. Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Titles and ranks Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines)